


Obliviate

by caomoyl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomoyl/pseuds/caomoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have run through every possibility of keeping them safe in my mind over and over again, but nothing has seemed good enough. Everything carries huge risks that just aren’t worth taking. They have to forget me and they have to be as far away from here as possible.<br/>For MadiMalfoy's The 100 Quote Challenge @ HPFF<br/><img/><br/>Banner by me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obliviate

War.

It has a way of creeping into your life, into the lives of so many, and taking away the things you hold most dear. It tears apart friends, families, lives; leaving behind broken pieces that can be patched back together but will never truly be whole again. Nothing can ever be as it once was. Those who have been lost will never come back. It causes constant pain that may lay dormant for a while, but then hits you when you least expect it and you have no way of stopping it.

Everything is cracking, pieces are starting to break, and it is only going to get worse. First we lost Cedric, then Sirius, and now Dumbledore. You-Know-Who is taking over and stopping him seems almost impossible. Harry and Ron rely on me so much but I doubt they realise how much _I_ rely on _them_. 

I think that is why this is so hard. Because this is something I have to do alone. 

I don’t want to, but I have no choice. 

It is either this or put them in serious danger and I can’t allow them to suffer because of my choices. 

Everything in my room is packed except for visible items so that they didn’t catch on that I am leaving. Once I … once it is done, I will take away every other object with connection to me, leaving no trace behind that could give them opportunity to remember. They can’t know that I exist. 

I have run through every possibility of keeping them safe in my mind over and over again, but nothing has seemed good enough. Everything carries huge risks that just aren’t worth taking. They have to forget me and they have to be as far away from here as possible.

As far as we know, You-Know-Who isn’t venturing out of Britain, so as long as they are not here, they will be fine. 

At least I hope they will.

Australia is as far away as they could go, and maybe one day when all of this is over and everyone is safe again, I’ll be able to find them and we will be a family once more. For now, as long as I do this right, they should stick to the plan that I will set out in their minds. 

It’s time. Time to do what is going to break me inside. Time to remove myself from the picture and disappear. There will be no goodbyes, no explanations, no warning of what I am about to do. They will try to stop me if they realise. I have put this off for long enough. I just need to move.

Down the stairs and through the hall. The living room door is open and they’re watching television. The tears are streaming down my face. They don’t even know I’m behind them. I can’t do this but I have to. I have to keep them safe. I have to hide them away where no Death Eater can ever find and hurt them. I have to take away every last piece of me because knowing me is too dangerous while I’m helping Harry take Him down. I have to do this right now and then leave.

I love them with every bit of my heart, and I always will. They're my parents, but, for them to survive, they can't be anymore.

_Obliviate._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for MadiMalfoy's The 100 Quote Challenge @ HPFF. My quote was "Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things." - Bellamy Blake  
> Huge thank you to Aditi for beta'ing this for me!


End file.
